


Treats Over Tricks

by HolidayCat



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: And we stan that, Comfort, Crying, Emotional, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Humans(mentioned but not the focus), M/M, Past Abuse Implied, Tek is a caring mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27319552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolidayCat/pseuds/HolidayCat
Summary: skekTek is not interested about this little human holiday & is more focused on his work. However when the chamberlain comes by his lab, Tek is sure it's to drag him back. It isn't.
Relationships: skekSil/skekTek (Dark Crystal)
Kudos: 3





	Treats Over Tricks

“Hmmmmm.” There it was. That tell-tale whimpering of the castle’s Chamberlain sounded off in the Scientist’s lab. skekTek turned around to see that skekSil was indeed there & was dressed in his non usual attire, but on this night that was to be expected. The night of Hallows Eve was an anticipated event by the humans & Tek could sorta understand why, but not fully. The treat idea seemed sound to him but the costume is what scrambled his brain. Why should anyone have to dress up in such silly clothes just to get a treat? It felt like such a back-handed compliment to him. If he did this trick he got treats? Well the scientist would rather just not participate if he would be treated like a dog. If the other skeksis were fine with that then so be it, but of course he could not be left alone so easily. It took the humans several unums before hand of begging him to dress up & skekTek finally gave in, having enough of the constant annoyance plaguing his work. 

On this night Tek decided to dress up as some typical & simple. A creature that went by the name of a vampire. It was a simple costume that didn’t take much time to dress up as. Especially since Tek stuck with the more traditional look rather than some of those odd looking ones. “Pretty boys'' is what the humans defined them as. Whatever they were they sure did look strange & not really vampire like unless you count the fangs. Not Tek’s style. SkekSil however was dressed in many veils & had gold jewelry lining his body in some places, the most prominent being his waist. Sil had decided to go for a genie despite many of the skeksis insisting he’d likely go for ‘sexy cat’ instead. Needless to say, Sil had many jaws dropping when he walked out into the ballroom that time. It was still on the night of Halloween & although the party might still be raging for the other courters, for skekTek it was not. The scientist had thankfully been able to sneak away from everyone else. However it seemed that he could not stay away unnoticed. Why else was skekSil in his lab? Certainly they had to have sent the chamberlain after him to fetch skekTek & bring him back to the party. Didn’t they?

No, they must’ve. However Sil had not spoken to him on the party as he came closer, no instead he touched the scientist hand & held it. This behavior seemed odd. “Party has gotten a tad bit boring, yes?” There it was. Just a drive to get him to go back. “Look Sil I’m not going back.” Tek had begun before skekSil had cut him off. “Oh no, don’t need to beloved scientist! Was only stating the obvious. Truth is besides the treats & dancing, Chamberlain not have much fun either. Chamberlain is just waiting for campfire stories to begin.” Oh, so Sil hadn’t been sent to come take skekTek back? How strange. “Then why are you here?” That had skekSil twiddling his thumbs for a bit & he looked away, did the chamberlain look embarrassed? Such small actions came as a culture shock to the scientist. The chamberlain has never done such things in all of the trine Tek has known him. “In truth Chamberlain did not feel comfortable standing around in such clothes without beloved scientist there. skekSil only agreed to this if skekTek agreed.”

That sent a wave of confusion skekTek’s way. Sil only agreed to this because of Tek agreeing to it? Why? Wait, Sil was only comfortable around Tek while he was dressed up? Tek wished to dissect more information on what the chamberlain had given, but he instead felt his morals tugging at him to try his best to comfort skekSil. Half of himself questioned if it was maybe a trick to get skekTek to pity skekSil, but… no skeksis would ever want to be pitied. Not even Sil; the main skeksis who seemed attention starved, would never want to have pity thrown his way. SkekSil was a skeksis that soaked up attention like a sponge does to water. However such a sponge would never dare touch any type of pity, as was the skeksis way. 

“Chamberlain if you feel uncomfortable in those clothes then you don’t have to wear them.” Chamberlain doesn’t?” It was a genuine question. An innocent one with genuine confusion that made skekTek pause. “Chamberlain wears it for you.” skekSil said with a blush. “You don’t need to. I’m perfectly fine with seeing you in any clothing, blucky or not.” skekSil seemed a bit taken aback. He didn’t need to wear such flattering clothing? Surely this must be a trick. However skekTek only reinforced his statement with what he said next. “skekSil I still love you no matter what you wear. I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable just to please me.” Sil looked like he was about to say something, Tek went ahead of him. “These clothes look stunning on you, but so does a bathrobe & so does your regular clothing. Point is that you mustn't think that you need to put on a show to keep me. I’ll always stay with you.” Sil said nothing, he just looked down. The chamberlain had some trouble wondering why the scientist would act like this. Maybe this is how normal relationships went? skekSil wasn’t sure. skekTek lifted up Sil’s chin with his thumb so that they both maintained eye contact. “Listen to me. I’m not like them. I actually care about your feelings on matters. I care about you being comfortable in your own skin, I care about your opinions, about your feelings, & I most certainly without a shred of a doubt care about you as a skeksis.” skekSil was memorized by this outward show of emotions. The chamberlain didn’t even realize that his eyes were beginning to tear up until he felt something warm & wet drip down his cheek. skekTek continued.

“I care about you skekSil, about what you are feeling. I’m not some spineless weakling that would dare hurt you for showing even the slightest bit of discomfort. Instead I’d ask you what’s wrong & how I can help. That’s how an actual partner shows care & love.” Very suddenly the scientist was pulled into a tight embrace by the weeping chamberlain. By his weeping mate & skekTek held onto him for many moments. Tek let Sil cry on his shoulder & comforted him when he needed it. “I know everything seems so forgien to you. I know you’re not used to this, but you’ll soon see what real love is like & I’ll be the one to help you through it the whole way through. They won’t ever hurt you again, not while I’m here.” It took many minutes, maybe even an hour for Sil’s cries to calm down. skekTek held him the entire time & soothed him. When Sil cut off his embrace of Tek, the chamberlain tried to apologize for it. skekTek however said there was no need for it. “Anytime you need this, I’ll be here for you.” When Sil asked why, Tek simply replied “Because I love you.”

Sil stared in astonishment for a bit. Completely taken aback by the comment of someone actually loving him. He had thought that was impossible. As Sil was pondering, he had yet to notice that skekTek was unbuttoning his vampire cape. The cape in question had buttons in the front so it could close fully if it got too cold & a nice bonus was that it was floor length as well. When Sil had taken notice it was already too late. skekTek had removed the cape from himself & put it on Sil instead. As Tek was buttoning up the cape, Sil had asked him “Hmmm, what is beloved skekTek doing?”, to which Tek answered. “You said you were uncomfortable right? Well I’m doing my best to make sure that changes & if this doesn’t work, well I don’t mind if you end up changing into something you find more comfortable.” The chamberlain found himself smiling at the sweet gesture his mate was giving him. “skekSil loves you.” skekTek finishes up the buttoning of the cape & replies back with a sincere “I love you too, Sil.” skekTek looks over the cape & asks “How do you feel? Answer truthfully.” skekSil purred his answer out “Much better thanks to beloved mate’s kind words & gestures. Chamberlain feels more comfortable then he was before, thank you.” The scientist smiled & put an arm around his mate’s shoulder. “I think the story telling will start soon, you wanna head back there to listen?” skekTek had expected a yes, instead his smile increased with what he heard next. “Only if skekTek is comfortable with it.” Sil replied & Tek nodded. “With you, I will be.” 

When the two skeksis got back to the ballroom they were just in time for the ghost stories to comince. The two love birds took a seat next to each other & were roasting marshmallows by the campfire with the others. No one took notice of the two’s tails intertwined & if they did, they didn’t say anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Happyy Happy Halloween everyone! Was anyone prepared for some emotions during this? Yeah neither was I tbh. Anyways can we all just love how much Tek cares for his partners, it's a real treat to see.


End file.
